1. Technical Field
This document relates to natriuretic polypeptides. For example, this document provides methods and materials related to natriuretic polypeptides having an improved pharmacologic profile (e.g., reduced ability to induce severe hypotension) and the use of such natriuretic polypeptides to treat or prevent cardiovascular, renal, or metabolic disease conditions such as ischemia heart disease, heart failure, hypertensive heart disease, and renal dysfunction.
2. Background Information
Natriuretic polypeptides are polypeptides that can cause natriuresis (increased sodium excretion in the urine). Such polypeptides can be produced by brain, heart, kidney, and/or vasculature tissue.